


Who's Lilly?

by MissPlainJane



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Logan Echolls Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPlainJane/pseuds/MissPlainJane
Summary: What happened if Logan lived and Veronica and him finally got the family they always wanted? And what happens when they need to answer the tough questions they thought they had left behind?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Who's Lilly?

“Do you, Logan, take Veronica to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Logan turned to smile at Veronica, that same smirk he only did for her. The same one she saw in their sneaky bathroom rendezvous, the same one she had missed all the way from New York, and now… the same one he gave as he said without hesitation or doubt in his mind, “I do.”

“And do you, Veronica, take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Veronica took a moment to think—as she always did—about everything this led her to. Ask her ten years ago what she thought of Logan and you’d hear something along the lines of “Neptune High’s resident psychotic jackass”. Even just five years ago, he was something she needed to leave behind on her way to New York. But now, ask her that same question, all she would say is… “He’s mine”. What could she really say to someone who had changed her life so much?

“Yeah, why not?” The soft chuckles from her father and Wallace eased her somewhat. She could never really articulate, much less deal with, just how much she cared for Logan. It only took the entire town of Neptune nearly exploding for her to realize she didn’t care anymore. 

“Is this the part where the kissing happens?” Logan asked, his hands growing heavy with anticipation. 

“I’m just a civil servant, its really up to you,” the poor man they had roped into their “wedding” answered. Was it rushed? Yes. Probably not what her father had dreamed of when he imagined giving his girl away. At the very least he was alive to see it… and so was she, thank god.

“Let’s go for it,” Veronica said.

“I’m nothing if not traditionalist,” Logan replied, and happily embraced her, their lips finally colliding in the culmination of what had really been a decade in the making. Every time Veronica pulled back from fear, every dumb mistake Logan made that pushed her farther… it seemed to all disappear. Now they were both ready to go the distance. 

Their story was truly nothing short of epic, spanning years and continents… lives ruined, bloodshed… if she could do it all over…

[15 Years Later]

“This was a mistake. Really, it was. I regret everything. Literally everything!” Veronica exasperated. Logan could only sigh as he stood up from the loveseat against the apparently terrible orange wall and joined her standing in the middle of the bedroom. Her turned to his wife, stuck in a permanent frown, her arms cross and a look she usually reserves for the murderers and rapists she puts in prison. 

“Bobcat… you said that about the last five colors. I won’t have little Bobcat Jr. stare at blank walls for the first years of its beautiful life. That… and I’m pretty sure that nice woman at Lowe’s is going to throttle me if I walk in there again,” he reasoned.

“Just paint it light blue and get it over with,” the two turned to the doorway and the source of the voice, “It’s the most popular color in the U.S. followed by purple for girls and green for boys. After the baby’s born you can just add those colors later, if you wanted to go gender normative that is.”

“Well that’s the last thing we want, right honey?” Veronica teased, elbowing her husband in the side.

“Certainly the last thing I want. Especially considering that was color number one,” he whispered, but one glare from Veronica already had him grabbing the keys and kissing their daughter’s head goodbye. She finally stepped inside the room next to her mother, still examining the wall with a frown. 

“Last time I ever listen to a Lowe’s employee ever again,” Veronica sneered. Her daughter snickered.  
“Don’t be so cruel, mom. I’m sure she meant no harm,” she joked, taking a seat on the loveseat.

“Cruel? Selling a mother on ‘Tropical Tangerine’ for her nursery is cruel,” Veronica retorted. The two laughed for a bit before silence fell. Unusual, considering their back-and-forths could go on for hours, especially if Logan was present throwing fuel into the fire. 

“You know, you’d think having a super cool private eye for a mom would be kid’s dream come true…”  
“I would?”  
“Shush. But all it really does is put a finely tuned B.S. detector in your house. So what’s wrong kiddo?”

The teen shuffled in her seat for a bit before biting her lip, something she only did when didn’t want to lie. For someone who had been raised by Veronica of all people… the poor girl was pretty lousy at it.

“It’s just… remember when dad was on the third color? That really bad green?”  
“’Jolly Jungle’, yes of course.”

“Well, I was helping him out and he needed the step stool. It was in your office after we put all your degrees and stuff up on the wall, so I went in and… I saw something. My name,” she finished. Veronica closed her eyes and smiled, something that terrified her daughter to no end.

“Look, I’m sorry, but… what the hell? I know you and dad always say that Neptune is more dangerous than it seems, and I am always careful but… are you watching me? I’d honestly be more upset that I didn’t notice it before than anything.”

“Calm down, conspiracy geek. I’m not spying on you. I’d never demine your intelligence like that. I’m sorry to say that… that wasn’t your name you saw.”

The young girl cocked her head and opened her mouth for more questions, but Veronica held up her hand to silence her. Then, she offered it to which her daughter only cautiously accepted. The two walked down the hall and arrived at Veronica’s home desk.

Ever since the absolute chaos that was her and her father trying to work out how the Mars family business would work with their most capable private eyes the size of a whale, Veronica was determined to put a system in place that would still let her do her job with baby #2. Logan had frequently argued with her about bringing work home long before she committed to it literally. They finally agreed on a home office with previous case files she could reference for current work and a bi-weekly therapist session. Happy wife, happy life.

But this? This might call for an emergency call. As a parent, she wanted to keep her daughter as far away from the scary monsters she had to face down at her age. She had needed so much courage to face them all down back then. Even more to not let the memories take her down too.

“Lilly? Are you sure you want this?” Veronica asked.   
“Yeah… why not?” she responded.

Veronica smiled. Of course. What was she thinking? All that courage she had to build for herself was already baked right into Lilly’s DNA. The two finally entered the room, Veronica taking her normal seat behind the desk and Lilly eagerly waiting in front of the heavy case file on top.

“Like all great tragedies, this one began in high school,” Veronica began, “You know I became a teenage detective at sixteen, but this case… is the story behind it all.”

“Who was she?” Lilly asked. Who was Lilly Kane? The amount of time Veronica asked herself that same question almost dizzied her. But to this day, she could only say the same thing.

“Lilly Kane was my best friend. One day she was just… dead. Killed. And I had to be the one who solved it. It nearly destroyed every relationship I had. My first boyfriend, grandpa… your father. I only take it out when I can’t think. When everything is swirling around in my head and I need a reminder that… not everything is so easy.”

Veronica looked back up at Lilly whose eyes were firmly planted on the case file, or rather, the name on it. She could see the emotions racing across her daughter’s face. The same ones she felt herself whenever her father would get just a bit too honest with her. 

“Please tell me I haven’t scarred you for life. I figured that wouldn’t happen for at least another couple of years or so.” Lilly finally chuckled and Veronica could let go of the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.  
“Don’t worry, mom. You’ve still got time, at least I think so,” Lilly finally replied. But she was still looking down at the file and biting her lip.

“So… who did it? Who killed her?” Of course. Naturally that’s what Veronica’s daughter of all people would want to know.

She considered very briefly sending Lilly back to her room. To never question the Lilly Kane case or her authority ever again. Because that worked out so well when her father had done it to her. Veronica had had fifteen years to raise a normal teen, and for the most part she succeeded. Lilly was every good part of her: brave, passionate, but way too damn clever for her own good. Maybe she could still save her from all the monsters in the dark, but even if she couldn’t… shouldn’t Lilly be at least prepared to face them on her own?

“That is something you’ll have to find out yourself,” Veronica answered, sliding the file towards the young girl, “but you have to promise me that you’ll talk to us after you finish reading.”  
“Us? You mean you and dad? What does he have to do with the case?” 

“Lilly meant a lot to him, too. More than I think he really realized. This case changed both of us forever, and while I’m hoping it won’t be as dramatic for you… I think once you understand how she died, that you’ll give us a chance to tell you about how she lived. Maybe then you’ll get why naming you after her wasn’t to honor the dead but to… bless the living.”

Lilly nodded enthusiastically at her mother and took the case file tentatively. She held it in her lap for a moment before standing up and leaving for the door.

“Thanks mom. You never really talk about your cases and I can tell how much this means to you so… just, thank you,” Lilly said, leaving with a final warm smile.  
Veronica finally sighed and fell back into her chair. She was happy to trust her daughter with this. Terrified beyond all belief, but happy, nonetheless. Besides, she and Logan had talked about telling her for—oh shit.

“Logan is going to kill me.”


End file.
